


Christopher Bang and his Eight Cuddly Children

by ar_tris_t



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Platonic Cuddling, also i got to make anime references, chan is a good leader to everyone, chan lets everyone cuddle with him, changbin loses gyuu, this is so soft i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ar_tris_t/pseuds/ar_tris_t
Summary: Bang Chan was a big fan of cuddles, and so was everyone else in his group, under various circumstances.  They all like to fall asleep with him, for different reasons, and he's okay with that.





	Christopher Bang and his Eight Cuddly Children

**Author's Note:**

> I proofed this a lot, but there is likely to still be mistakes, and it was the first thing I actually wrote and finished after starting university that wasn't for someone else. I thought this up after I read an "OT9" fic that gave my boi Bang Chan the short end, so here we are, with the boys all liking to be close to their leader and showing love in different ways. I hope you enjoy!

Bang Chan loved his group members. The nine of them were all very close, having been through so much together, and he loved them all very much. He would not trade them for the world, and he loved them so much for all of their quirks. 

For Felix taking his pulse when he gets nervous and for Woojin’s gentle reminders to eat. For the way Changbin refuses to admit his cute side, to how much Seungmin admires their sunbaenims. For how Hyunjin can never wake up on time and how Jeongin will scold his hyung for sleeping in. And of course, Minho’s clothing bundles and Jisung’s endless energy and everything in between. He loved his boys, and especially how they all liked to cuddle with Chan, even to the extent of climbing into bed with him at night. Chan never turned any of them away when they just wanted to be close to someone.

~~~

“Hey prince, you okay?” The leader looked up from his phone when Hyunjin came in, suppressing a yawn. It was late, and Chan hadn’t been able to sleep. He glanced at Changbin who had passed out ages ago, his Munchlax toy gripped tightly in his arms, the blankets a tangled mess around his legs. Hyunjin nodded, his eyes focused on the floor. He made his way over to Chan quietly, the elder a little worried.

“Just...miss Kkami. And my parents.” Chan smiled softly at Hyunjin’s confession. 

“It’s okay, to miss them I mean. I miss my parents too. And my siblings. It’s not really something that goes away. Did you wanna come cuddle me?” Chan offered his bed easily, despite being kind of tired. It was second nature to make sure the boys were happy, and he had to admit, the nickname of koala did come from somewhere. Hyunjin nodded again, standing at the edge of Chan’s bed, waiting for the elder to scoot over. Chan chuckled softly and reached to plug his phone in before pulling his covers back for Hyunjin to join him under. The taller boy’s shoulders slumped a bit in relief and he put a knee on the older’s bed before climbing into it properly and immediately attaching himself to the Australian male. 

Chan smiled. This was something he really didn’t mind, since he appreciated the warmth and presence of someone sleeping next to him, though he’d never seek it out, not wanting to impose on anyone else. He wrapped an arm around the male, pulling the blankets over them, anticipating maybe being woken up later from the boy sleep talking, like he had been a few times before when Hyunjin had needed the comfort so late at night. It really was cute, and Chan never brought it up. He wanted Hyunjin to feel safe and not like he was burdening the leader. Chan could never be burdened by any of his boys.

~~~

Felix always was, to Chan, his baby koala. He liked to cuddle as much as Chan did, but he cycled through every one of the members’ beds randomly, often starting the night in his own bed and waking up in someone else’s. Nobody minded, really, and the young male was too cute for anyone to say no to even if they did. When he comes to Chan’s room, it’s late, like with Hyunjin. He always tries to sleep on his own before giving up and looking for someone to smother with his heat.

“Hyung?” Chan blinked his eyes open, sitting up. He had been sitting on the floor in the living room, working on his laptop. At some point, he’d fallen asleep, and he looked up, wondering who’d woken him up at - he glanced at the corner of his laptop’s screen - 1:24 in the morning. 

“Lix?” Chan blinked, rubbing his mouth to make sure he didn’t have drool on the corner of his mouth. 

Felix nodded, biting his lip. “You weren’t in your bed.” A part of his voice was unsteady and Chan was suddenly more awake. “It’s my turn tonight?” He chuckled, closing his laptop when he saw the light from the stove in the kitchen leaking into the living room. Felix nodded, moving towards Chan to latch onto his arm once he had stood up. Chan chuckled and ruffled the boy’s hair, deciding to leave his computer where it was and leading his mini-koala to his room.

“You’re gonna have to let go so I can change out of my jeans, Fe.” Chan rubbed Felix’s knuckles, wanting him to release his arm. Felix pouted but did so, moving to the leader’s bed, sitting and looking over at Changbin’s bed. The short rapper was curled in a ball, his beloved stuffie in his arms as per usual. Chan changed quickly and made a scooping motion with his arm so that Felix would lay down.

“Thank you, hyung.” Felix’s large, innocent eyes blinked up at Chan, and the older shook his head.

“It’s okay, kid. It’s my pleasure.” Chan pulled the thin blanket over the both of them, knowing Felix’s body heat would more than keep them from the cold.

~~~

If Hyunjin sought out Chan when he missed his family, and Felix sought him out when he couldn’t sleep, Jeongin came to sleep with him when he had nightmares.

It wasn’t often, but each of the members had nightmares, mostly about failing. Even though the boys had debut successfully and had a great fan base, they were still afraid of certain things. Minho and Felix sometimes had bad dreams where JYP had changed his mind and kicked them out of the group anyway. Woojin thought about the younger members no longer accepting him, or losing his voice. Changbin… wasn’t very open to Chan about his fears, but Chan knew he had them.

Chan had gotten up in the night after putting his phone away, going to get some water and to use the restroom. He hummed to himself as he went to the kitchen. He pulled his water bottle from the fridge and took a few sips, relishing in the cold. It was warmer than usual in the dorm because Woojin was afraid they’d all get sick at night. He headed back to his room, forgetting his want of the bathroom for a moment, until he noticed the light under the door. He headed over to knock, unsure if Jisung had left the light on again or if one of them was awake. He was going to check on thm, and he heard gentle sobs when he got to the door. Chan let out a sigh. It was Jeongin. He knocked quietly. “Innie?”

The cries silenced, and it was quiet for a moment before Chan heard movement. The door was then opened and the maknae was throwing himself into Chan’s arms. The leader let out a breath and held onto Jeongin tightly.

“Hey, kid, I’m here, it’s okay.” The both of them stood outside of the bathroom, light washing over them and illuminating the hallway.

“I know it was a bad dream…” Jeongin said when he’d calmed down. “I know it wasn’t real, but it felt it…” He sniffed and Chan shuffled the both of them into the restroom so that he could get some tissues to wipe the younger’s face.

“You don’t have to tell me, Innie. It’s okay.” Chan was gentle, and the youngest member was reluctant to pull back from his leader. He let the elder press a tissue to his nose but looked at Chan like he was insane. “Blow?” Jeongin rolled his eyes and blew his nose. 

“I’m not a child, hyung.” His voice was nasally as Chan made sure he got all the snot he could before pulling his hand away with the tissue.

“But you’re the group’s baby. My baby~” He smiled, winking and Jeongin looked as if he were softening.

“Hyung...if I’m your baby, does that mean I can sleep in your bed since I had a bad dream?” Chan smiled warmly and nodded. 

“Of course, Innie. Let’s go.”

~~

Chan always had been close to Jisung. Long nights as 3racha had brought them, as well as Changbin, very close. The ways they had they exposed themselves to each other with their lyrics...they trusted one another so much.

And so when Jisung slept in the same bed as Chan, it was after late nights in the studio, when they had been opening old wounds to find proper wording. It was when the bad thoughts of the past left Jisung shivering when it wasn’t even cold in the room. Those were the days when Chan would bring Jisung and Changbin back to his room and they would spend the rest of the night together. They’d do it semi-regularly, even when they hadn’t been tearing their hearts and minds open.

Changbin was soft, but he wouldn’t ever try to fit into the twin with Jisung and Chan, though the leader would always invite him regardless.

Chan chuckled as Jisung groaned. It was about midnight and the boys were reaching their point of being unable to make anything good. “Another One Piece reference, hyung?” Changbin also chuckled from his spot on the couch.

“What? It’s a good comparison. Luffy has eight crew members and they all have their jobs, just like us.” Changbin nodded, humoring Chan more than anything.

“I’d better be Zoro.” Jisung rolled his eyes at Changbin’s words.

“Who would I be then?”

“Well, I think Felix would be Usopp. You might be Chopper.” Chan hadn’t really thought about that much. Changbin chuckled at the face Jisung was making.

“Hyunjin would be Sanji for sure, ‘Mr. Prince’ and all? Though I think that Felix would be Franky.” Chan’s eyes lit up.

“Oh yeah!” He was smiling widely.

“You two are weird. If this is our conversation, we should probably just go home.” The two older boys shared a look.

“Whatever you say, doc.” Jisung made a frustrated noise at Changbin and Chan laughed, shutting down his programs, so that the three of them could head home.

“My bed tonight, Jisungie?” Chan closed his laptop and disconnected it from the extra charger and the sound system and everything. He started putting it in his bag.

“Sure, it’s been a while.” He shoved his pencil into his pocket and closed his notebook, Changbin following suit in packing up.

Chan was sure to lock the studio as they left and headed home. The dorm was dark when they headed back, and Chan let out a sigh when he saw Jeongin asleep on the couch. He must have been waiting up for them. At least he wasn’t wearing jeans.

“You two go on, I’ll be there in a sec.” Chan moved towards Jeongin, bending down to pick him up. Jisung went to Changbin and Chan’s room, but the short rapper held back to help Chan get the maknae in bed.

“Took you long enough.” Jisung said quietly as the two older boys returned to him. He was in Chan’s bed in his t-shirt and boxers. Chan rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah.” He dressed in his pajamas and climbed into bed with the squirrel-looking rapper.

“G-night, hyungs.”

“Goodnight, Jisung.”

~~~

It was usually unexpected when Minho needed to spend the night with Chan. He was silent, and closed the door after him quietly when he came in.

“Minho?”

“Hyung, Minho is sad.” The ‘98 liner spoke softly, moving over to Chan. The older hummed.

“Come here then, Minnie.” Chan sat up, pushing his blanket back, and the younger male sat beside his leader, leaning on him. The both of them were bathed in darkness, and Chan pulled Minho closer, wrapping an arm around him.

“I’m just so tired, hyung.” Minho really did sound it as well. “I can’t imagine what it’s like for you and Jisungie and Changbin…” Chan shook his head.

“You work hard too, Minho.” Chan rubbed the distressed boy’s arm. “You’re such an amazing dancer.” Though the both of them spoke quietly, Changbin was brought from his slumber, and hearing the boys talking in such hushed voiced led him to lay silently, not wanting to interrupt the both of them.

“But…it’s not like my dances are changing people's’ lives so powerfully like your guys’ music. It’s just dance.” Minho curled in on himself, getting smaller and smaller, shaking. Chan pulled him onto his lap so he could hold him fully in his arms.

“Minho, baby, you know you’re important to all of us, yeah?” He rubbed the younger’s back, humming softly. “You choreographed our first song, and that’s amazing. You helped us all in a huge way, and you still do. The younger members all look up to you so much, asking you for help with their problems. You’re amazing, Minnie.” Chan barely spoke over a whisper, not wanting to scare Minho. The younger whimpered.

“Do you really mean that, hyung?” Minho’s voice was even softer than Chan’s at this point, vulnerable. His voice was wet, and Chan could hear that he was close to tears.

“Absolutely, Minho. We all love you so, so much. And Minnie? You can cry if you need to, you’re allowed.” Minho nodded and after a moment, Chan felt wetness seeping into his shirt where Minho’s face was pressed. He ran his fingers through the male’s hair, humming as he leaned back, keeping Minho close. “Just sleep here, okay? Here’s safe.” Minho nodded, and quietly cried himself to sleep, trusting Chan to take care of him.

~~~

Most of the members, when Chan slept beside them at night, had come to him or were in need, and Seungmin was different. When Chan came home from his studio one night, it wasn’t dead quiet like it usually was. Everyone, or almost everyone, was up. Woojin was attempting to make something sweet in the kitchen with Hyunjin and Minho looking on. Jisung, Felix and Jeongin were all play video games in the front room, and Changbin and Seungmin were nowhere to be seen. Chan thought they might be sleeping.

“Welcome back, Chan, have you eaten yet?” Woojin asked when the boy entered the kitchen. 

Chan smiled. “Yeah, I ate, thank you.” Woojin was so sweet.

A few members greeted Chan, and Jeongin tried to get him to join the game, but Chan said he just wanted to go to bed.

It was a little quieter nearer to the rooms and Chan went to brush his teeth before heading to his and Changbin’s bedroom.

His bed was occupied.

Chan tilted his head, seeing that it was actually Seungmin in his bed, sleeping curled into a ball.

“I didn’t want to wake him, he’s been there for a while.” Changbin spoke up, sitting in his bed and using his laptop. He had pulled an earbud out when Chan came in. The elder nodded.

“That’s okay.” His expression was soft. He really loved the that the members all trusted him so much. He almost wanted to cry. He went to dress in sleep clothes and waited for Changbin to turn on a lamp before he turned out the overhead light.

Gently, as to not disturb their resident super-myday, Chan pulled the blankets up enough to climb under. He curled around Seungmin, keeping him safe from whatever it was that had brought him to his bed.

~~~

Now, the only member older than Chan was the only one other than Changbin that Chan wasn’t really expecting to hold at night.

When the two were drinking late one night, a certain celebration of kinds for the anniversary of when Chan had become a trainee.

“You’re really strong, Chan.” Woojin wasn’t drunk to the point of slurring, but he was inebriated somewhat. The Australian man flushed lightly, praise always something he couldn’t accept very well.

“You are too, Woo.” Chan deflected the older’s words, not wanting to accept the full brunt of them. Woojin shook his head.

“I mean it, Chan. You work so hard for us, it’s really amazing. You’ve been waiting so long for this.” Woojin looked sincere, almost as if Chan had to accept how much he meant to the boys. Chan smiled gently.

“Alright, Woo.” The younger put an arm around Woojin, “Are you getting ready to go to bed?” His voice was soft, gentle. It always was at this time of night. He wanted to make sure that Woojin would make it back to his room safely.

“I know you let the younger boys sleep in your bed, Chan.” The younger male smiled, almost embarrassed.

“Yeah, it…it’s a comfort for me as much as it is for them.” Chan chuckled. “Did you wanna sleep with me in my bed tonight, Woo?” The way they kept referring to one another by name made Chan smile as well.

Woojin nodded. “Please? I wanna see what’s so great about your bed.” He smacked Chan lightly and took longer to stand up that he wanted to. Chan shook his head and got up as well.

“We’ll get you changed first, right?” Chan put his arm around Woojin again and steered him towards his shared room with Felix and Jeongin and Minho so that they could change Woojin from his jeans to his comfy pants.

“At least take me to dinner first~!” Chan shushed Woojin and let him dress himself, making sure they didn’t wake any of the boys.

“Come on, let’s get you into bed now.” Woojin clung to Chan, giggling, thinking that he was going to go back on his word. Chan led the older male to his own room with Changbin knowing that the younger was deep asleep by then. He pushed open the door, and let Woojin decide which side to sleep on.

He remembered his dream that night, though he normally didn’t.

~~~

“I can’t find it.” 

Chan looked up from his book. Most of the boys had gone to bed, and Chan was in the living room. He heard Changbin’s upset growl from down the hall, their door wide open. Chan bookmarked his page and set the novel down on the coffee table before climbing to his feet.

“Shit!” Changbin sounded angry, and Chan made his way to their room to see what the shorter had lost to get him so riled up.

The room didn’t quite look ransacked, but Changbin’s bed was a mess, the blankets and pillows on the floor, and Changbin was sitting on his bed with tears in his eyes.

“Binnie?” Chan questioned, standing in the doorway. Changbin looked up, looking so miserable and vulnerable in a way that Chan hadn’t seen outside of the studio in a long time.

“Hyung…” Chan’s eyes widened at the tone of Changbin’s voice and he moved forward, sure to close the door in case anyone woke up and found themselves curious.

“Oh, hey, c’mere, Binnie…” Chan sat next to Changbin and the younger leaned heavy against Chan. “What’s wrong?” Chan hugged Changbin tightly. The small rapper sniffled.

“I can’t find Gyuu.” He almost whimpered. Chan nodded, realizing that Changbin had been tearing his side of the room apart probably to find the stuffed toy.

“We’ll find it tomorrow, alright? Remember how BamBam brought his cats over? Maybe one of them hid it. We’ll get everyone to help look, let’s just sleep, okay?” Changbin shook his head.

“I can’t sleep without him, hyung. You know that.” Changbin looked up at Chan, hopelessness in his eyes.

“Just cuddle me instead, Bin. Just one night, we’ll find your Munchlax tomorrow, I promise.” Chan rubbed Changbin’s arm, trying his best to help the younger.

Eventually, Changbin nodded. “Okay. But we’re sleeping in my bed.” Chan smiled.

“Alright. Let’s get ready for bed.” Chan kissed Changbin’s forehead, which the short male did not protest, and got up. He changed quickly, and as Changbin was dressing, Chan picked the bedding up from the floor to make the bed comfortable for the both of them. He even stole pillows from his own bed so that they wouldn’t have to try and share Changbin’s one.

They ended up not needing the extra pillows, Changbin curled up against Chan’s chest soon, the both of them fast asleep.


End file.
